Naruto and the truth of the world
by spirit of sages
Summary: naruto is set to be executed in front of his village however some secrets get revealed
1. Secrets revealed

Naruto and the truth of the world  
Chapter 1

Secrets revealed

**i in no way shape or form own naruto**

A young ninja was standing on an execution platform, now most wouldn't care about this ninja because he was the most hated ninja of his village. Why you may ask, its simple most of the villagers blame him for what happened 14 years ago, the night he was born. You see the night he was born a demon appeared however this demon wasn't a demon at all but a mass of chakra given shape and consciousness.

No one knew but a handful of people, but he was born the son of two war heroes', one minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki. Minato was the yondaime hokage also known as the yellow flash while kushina was known as the red hot blooded habanero. She was given that nickname because of her beautiful red hair and her fiery temper.

Before these two ninjas died, they saved their village by making their biggest sacrifice and their worst mistake. They sealed the demon in their own son and they hoped that he would be seen as a hero, however… Their hopes were dashed by the idiocy of the civilians. You see he was treated as a pariah. Beaten, hunted, starved, and left for dead.

However he never gave up he strived to gain respect he knew he would never get. One day when he was 6 years old he finally met the reason he was hated.

**FLASHBACK**

_Naruto falls to sleep in his bed however when he woke up he wasn't in his bed he was in a sewer when he hears a voice calling out to him._

"_**Come to me little kit.**__" says the voice._

_He follows the voice a little scared and when he sees who the voice belongs to he sees a giant nine tailed fox standing in a cage growling._

"_So I finally see why everyone hates me. They see me as you, don't they?" naruto says after he finds his courage._

_The fox immediately blinks and starts laughing._

"_**So my host isn't as dumb as he pretends to be and braver than most who sees me**__" the fox replies._

"_So why did you attack my village 6 years ago?" naruto asks the fox._

_The fox sighs and says to the boy "__**what do you know of what happened 6 year ago?**__"_

"_Nothing just that I was born I don't even know who my parents are."_

_The fox then starts yelling and cursed up a storm._

"_**Well kit you better sit down and listen cause this is going to take awhile."**_

_Naruto then sits on the ground._

"_**What are you doing sitting on the ground for?"**_

"_You told me to sit down"_

_The fox sweatdrops "Y__**ou know this is your mind you make the rules you can make anything in here"**_

"_Really?"_

_The fox then face paws "__**I take it back you're an idiot. Just picture a chair or something and it will appear"**_

_Naruto then makes a throne and sits on it._

"_**Naruto are you playing the idiot with me or are you just an idiot?"**_

"_Huh?"_

"_**Nevermind I don't want to know, anyways your parents were minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki…"**_

"_What my dad is the yondaime hokage why didn't anyone tell me?"_

"_W__**ill you not interrupt me I was going to tell you the most likely reason before you interrupted me, anyways he was well known and seen as a hero by Konoha however in Iwa he was seen as an enemy and you would have been in danger if it got out and he sealed me inside you to stop me but what you have to understand is that I was being held under a genjutsu powerful enough to make me a slave to those despicable eyes of the descendent of my father and the father of your ancestors and the modern shinobi world the rikudo sennin he created me and my siblings when he sealed the jubi into what you now call the moon."**_

"_Wow so he created the moon and you and your siblings"_

"_**Yes but that's not all he created, he created those damned eyes that controlled me though I suppose he created them just in case one of us went on a rampage so that we could be subdued long enough to calm us down so I don't completely blame him"**_

"_What eyes are they?"_

"_**Oh I forgot to tell you, it was the sharingan one of those uchiha did it I don't know who but he claimed to be madara uchiha but I know it wasn't him his chakra signature was different but it was familiar to me I sensed it before but I can't remember who it was anyway this man ripped me out of your mother my second jinchuriki and set me on the village after he held you captive at knife point I don't remember much after that but during the sealing I snapped back to reality and since your parents were dying anyway they left an imprint of themselves in the seal along with me just in case anything went wrong with the seal but from what I can tell it's even better than some of fathers seals so unless you damaged it nothing will break it. SO YOU TWO CAN COME OUT NOW SO YOU CAN MEET YOUR SON!"**_

"_Jeez you didn't need to yell kyuubi we can hear you"_

"_**Minato can you reproduce the key so me and naruto can work together when he needs the power by the way kushina you have a strong willed son to put up with all the shit that he has to put up with so he will be able to control my power better than both mito and yourself and in return I can help keep you two here to raise him"**_

"_Why do you want to help our son kyuubi?" kushina asks_

"_**Because I hate being controlled like I was and I want a strong host because he reflects my reputation and I don't want it tarnished"**_

_All three humans sweatdrop_

**FLASHBACK END**

Naruto is standing on the platform about to be executed when the current hokage tsunade senju says "do you have any last words before you die for your crimes against this village?"

Naruto looks over the crowd then looks at the council then looks back at tsunade and says "Yes I do"

"And whats that?"

"The truth behind this village since the end of the first shinobi war and who started the third war"

"Root stop him" danzo yells out

"Anbu stop root and restrain danzo" tsunade calls out turning to naruto "what do you mean the truth behind this village?"

"I mean exactly that the truth and as you just seen root still operates even though jiji ordered it shut down and it's the source of most of the problems in this village"

"How do you know this naruto"

"Because I've been spying in this village since I graduated using kage bunshins and a special henge that's not an illusion so do you want to know the truth?"

"Yes" was her simple answer

"let's start with the second war the one that caused the three war orphans that jiraiya taught to become ninjas was danzo who teamed up with hanzo who wanted to start a war and one of those orphans is an uzumaki since he gained the rinnegan and is a descendent of the rikudo sennin then he had your brother killed hoping you would leave the village in grief and when that didn't work he did the same thing to your lover dan"

"WHAT?!" tsunade screams out

"Oh that's not all he also leaked the security measures of uzushiogakure after my mother was sent here to be the second jinchuriki of the kyuubi the homeland of your grandmother the first jinchuriki of the kyuubi and then he worked with orochimaru to get his hands on your grandfathers cells so he could have mokuton but theres more he also ordered itachi uchiha to assassinate his own clan behind jijis back so he could steal the sharingan ironic really hes a thief of jutsu stealing eyes and theres more"

"More?"

"Yes more he helped orochimaru assassinate jiji by giving the plans to our village to orochimaru in hopes that he would become hokage tsk tsk danzo you've been a very bad boy"

"now on to the civilian council they have been systematically weakening our village since jiji took over my father's position as hokage 14 years ago yes that's right you have been abusing the son of the yondaime hokage and heir of uzushiogakure speaking of why isn't it in the academy curriculum I'll tell you why the civilians don't want anyone to know that the uzumakis were a strong clan with their own village"

"Now on to how the uzumaki, senju, uchiha, and the biju are related"

"I'm not related to no senju, uzumaki, or demon" sasuke yells out in fury

"Yes you are by the way do any of you know how the kekkei genkai were made? No? well I'll tell you they were made from the juubi's chakra and the first uzumaki the rikudo sennin he had three sons and all three are well known clans first is the senju who he gave not his physical essence but perfect elemental control like the shodaime's mokuton or the nidaime's suiton for his next son the uchiha he made a pair of eyes those eyes are the sharingan and his last son kept the uzumaki name and inherited his eyes the rinnegan the most powerful dojutsu out there then before he died he split the juubi into ten parts the first part he sealed into the moon and the last nine he gave consciousness to and created the biju"


	2. The awakening of the Nidiame Rikudo senn

Naruto and the truth of the world

Chapter 2

The awakening of the Nidiame Rikudo sennin

Naruto with the help of his parents while he was distracting the village undoes the seals binding his chakra closing his eyes. He focuses on channeling chakra to awaken his rinnegan whilst also gathering nature chakra from around him using his Preta path's absorption jutsu to enter his sage mode.

When he enters his sage mode a necklace appears with six magatama on it, his hair changes color to pure white. He opens his eyes and sees the crowd stunned or in Sasuke's case jealous and seething.

'_You know what we need to do right dad'_

'_Yes son I know when you get behind him we switch and I make the seals'_

'_Let's do it then'_

Naruto then hiraishins behind Danzo after marking him; causing Danzo to go wide-eyed. Then quickly switching with Minato, Minato quickly draws chakra suppression and restraint seals sealing Danzo for questioning. Switching back with Naruto, Naruto then systematically kills off the entire root Anbu in the area. Then Naruto quickly knocks out all the civilian council members.

"How? We made sure you never got any training, so how are you so strong?" Danzo says shocked beyond belief.

"How, you want to know how I'm so strong I'll tell you, it's because I am a jinchuriki I have a being sealed inside me. Did you know that jinchuriki have a way to access their minds and they can increase the time that they spend by changing their perception of time and not only that but my father found a way to seal both himself and my mother inside the seal he made. So not only did I gain training from a sadistic fox but both my parents."

"Oh and I already knew of your attempts to weaken and sabotage me so did jiji, he knew everything because I was his spy. All I had to do was play the idiot with the rest of the village the only other person who knew was Ero-sennin but because we had our roles to play we had to keep everything secret"

Naruto turns to Tsunade and says "so where do we go from here do I lose my head or do I keep it?"

Tsunade sighs and says "Naruto I think we both know that you will live we both know this execution was a farce cooked up by that old war hawk and the civilian council but tell me did you lose control of the fox when you brought back Sasuke?"

"No I didn't but I wouldn't have been forced to use Kurama had Sasuke not used that bastardized mate mark of Orochimaru's"

"Mate… mark…?"

"Oh yeah as soon as we sensed it on Anko, Kurama told me what it was, you see when you mark someone with the mate mark you essentially bind your life with that other person and can only be given once. When you or your mate dies the other dies along with you and it can only be given when both parties are mutually in love."

"The key difference between this version and the true version is this version holds the soul of Orochimaru while Orochimaru receives no mark on him this could also be called a slave mark though I doubt Orochimaru knows the true potential of this mark"

"Is there any way to get rid of the mark" Anko says from the crowd.

"Yes there is and I can do it though it will be very painful because part of his soul is in it. Whereas with the true mate mark the marks on both parties gain part of each other as a way to communicate with each other over long distances"

Naruto then turns to Tsunade and says "baa-san, I think for the rest of my story we should head to your office"

"Right you have a lot of explaining to do" Tsunade says to Naruto

"but before we do talk about what I've learnt in this village and my spies outside the village we might want to remove the negative elements of Anko's curse seal and to do that I need Jiraiya's help since he knows that seal the best and I'm going to apply the Hakke no Fuin Shiki to seal up Orochimaru's soul piece so he has no influence over her anymore and the curse seal will no longer have any negative effects"

Tsunade orders the Anbu to bring Jiriaya and Anko to the hokage tower. Contemplating what other secrets Naruto has dug up she wonders just why he waited so long to come forward with the information and why he made it such a public spectacle. Then it dawns on her that he must of known what would happen when he brought the Uchiha brat back, that the first thing he would do was somehow bitch to the civilian council that the council would give him whatever he wanted all because of the Sharingan.

Her eyes widen as she realized that he knew that the council would order for Naruto's execution on trumped up charges. That if he died the Kyuubi would be released, that they would demand the Kyuubi be seal in the Uchiha for more power. "Oh my Kami" she whispered to herself

"So you figured out what my plan was and what would have happened if I died" Naruto states

"You knew, you knew what would have happened if the council had gotten their way and you outmaneuvered them so easily, but when?"

"The moment Sasuke drew on the curse seal, I knew immediately that I had to make a plan for when he would bitch to the council even though he had no idea I was using the Kyuubi's power and I didn't have the time to use sage mode"

"Since when were you a sennin?"

"I'll tell you the whole story when we finish with Anko's seal"

They reach the Hokage's office door to find Jiriaya and Anko already waiting for Tsunade and Naruto. They walk into the office and Naruto turns to Anko and says "Anko I know that you want that hickey you got from Orochimaru gone forever but I can't get rid of it"

"WHAT!" Anko screams at Naruto.

"As I was saying I can't get rid of it but I can change it so it benefits you. You see I can't get rid of it because you had it for so long it has itself attached to your chakra network that destroying the seal itself would kill you; however there is a way you could keep it without the addiction and other negative effects"

"Really! If you can do this for me I would be your willing slave for the rest of your life" Anko says excitedly.

"Wow that would be really nice" but as Naruto sees the look on Tsunade's face he says "as nice as that sounds I don't think Tsunade likes that idea, but if you still want to sometime in the future then maybe I'll take you up on the offer"

"So what do you need me to do?"

"Nothing all you need to do is sit down while me and Jiriaya enter your mind"

Tsunade looks at Naruto and Jiriaya and asks "why do you two need to enter her mind"

"Because Hime that's where Orochimaru's soul piece is and is the safest place to seal it because she has to battle it and weaken it plus if we did bring it out here we would have two Orochimaru's to deal with" Jiriaya says

"And in Anko's mind she's god and the sealing would be much easier" Naruto finishes

Anko looks at Naruto and says "I'm ready to get this done I want to be free from him"

Naruto puts a finger to Anko's forehead and tells Jiriaya to do the same. Soon the three of them find themselves in a dark corridor and Naruto says to Anko "remember you control everything in here this is your world and not even orochi-teme can take that away from you"

"Got it" Anko says simply

"Now let's find where that snake is hiding"

They start walking through her mindscape and soon they hearing some noises they follow the noise soon finding out it is a voice they are hearing, When they turn the corner the find a figure of Orochimaru.

"Come to me, you want power I'll give you the power to kill your enemies" the figure of Orochimaru whispers

"Man that's creepy that's what's inside the curse seal" Anko says

"Uh Naruto are you sure she's supposed to fight it?" Jiriaya asks

"Once we start the sealing process that thing will start to attack and when I say so ill need Anko to create a cage around that thing for the seal to hold it" Naruto says

"Got it" Anko says

"Jiriaya let's get started on the sealing"

"Alright Naruto" Jiriaya says

Naruto and Jiriaya start working on the seal while Anko battles the figure. Naruto looks up at the battle for a second and then looks back to the seal he's working on carefully examining the seal array and after he finishes the seal array he starts the array for the key.

"Anko now" Naruto shouts

Anko then creates the cage around the figure and Naruto runs with the seal and slaps it onto the cage and shouts "Fuin"

They find themselves back in the Hokage's office, Naruto and Jiriaya removed their fingers from Anko's forehead and Tsunade says "so how did it go"

"Sealed the mark shouldn't give her any problems"

Just then Anko wakes up and looks at Naruto and gets on her knees in front of him and says in a small voice "hello master"


	3. Authors Note and Update

i havent abandoned this story but this is an update on narutos powers and strength

he doesnt have a bingo book entry just yet only because the story as of right now followed the canon mainly because he was a spy for the hokage mainly dealing with internal matters

his official rank is genin however he does have strength to match jiriya so that makes him an "s" rank shinobi

as for his dojutsu its similar to nagato's in the canon however since its inherited through the uzumaki bloodline he is able to disable it like the sharingan and it does not require the use of corpses for its use as for the elements he can use only the five main elements none of the subelements nor does it give him perfect control of his chakra and he will not have the ability to use the sharingan or any of its abilities in my opinion it makes the character godlike

as for him using the elements it will not be like avatar the last airbender but he will be able to master them all

as far as pairings go he will not be with tsunade because she has uzumaki blood in her, he will not be with sakura because she was always the forever fangirl to sasuke she only changed in the canon after he tried to kidnap kirabi, hinata is just like sakura to him though she does know he hid how powerful he truly was i mean how could she not a.) she's a stalker and B.) shes a hyuuga i mean seriously their eyes can see the chakra network for gods sake so how can they not know that he had the kyuubi sealed inside him, kurenai will also not be with him because she's with asuma, the biju will be genderless so no to them, i guess anyone else would be fine for him to be with the max for this harem will be five girls

he will be a nin and taijutsu specialist with a masters strength in fuinjutsu

his ninjutsu will be kage level as will his taijutsu

his genjutsu will be low genin

chakra control will be jonin mainly due to his massive reserves with a capability of going up to low jonin

his chakra level without using the kyuubi and sage mode will be just above kage level using kyuubi he would be able to rival the kyuubi though because of the consintration of balancing sage chakra he will at best be able to have jonin level i mean be realistic he always had massive amounts in the canon and having the fox in him he shouldnt be a god

as far as mate marks yes he will be able to give them the benifits of having the is the most commonly used mental comunication and empathy link so he will know what the girls are feeling and vice versa there will be downsides too for instance one of them dies all of them will die and the empathy link cannot be closed so their moods will effect the others in various ways


End file.
